


Początek nowej magii

by Zaczarowana01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, OC-Fic, metamorfomagia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaczarowana01/pseuds/Zaczarowana01
Summary: Metamorfomagia w rodzie Black.
Kudos: 1





	Początek nowej magii

Początek nowej magii

* * *

Aurelii zawsze wydawało się, że jako żona dziedzica Blacków będzie prowadziła ciekawe życie towarzyskie, jednak tuż po ślubie okazało się, że musi na to poczekać. Źle znosiła ciążę i większość czasu spędzała w łóżku; pozostałym towarzyszyła tylko podczas głównych posiłków. Skrzaty domowe spełniały każdą jej zachciankę i pilnowały, by przestrzegała surowych zaleceń uzdrowiciela.

Jej ulubioną rozrywką było czytanie starych ksiąg i częste zmienianie wyglądu. Prędko opanowała transmutację koloru włosów, czy kształtu ust. Trudniejsze było wydłużenie ściętych włosów, lub paznokci, bez stosowania eliksirów. Członkowie rodu bez oporów zaakceptowali, że codziennie wygląda inaczej. Liczyło się dla nich, że używa magii, stymulując wzrost jej poziomu u dziecka. Uzdrowiciel również ją do tego zachęcał, więc do rozwiązania chętnie rozwijała nowe hobby.

Poród był męczący, ale czuła szczęście, kiedy wreszcie dostała syna na ręce. Moment później prawie go upuściła, gdy jego włosy niespodziewanie zmieniły kolor z czarnych na rude i z powrotem, a oczy pociemniały.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakiś czas temu zastanawiałam się skąd u Blacków wziął się talent do metamorfomagii, to efekt tych rozważań. Tekst jest również inspirowany pewną dyskusją na forum Mirriel, o naginaniu rzeczywistości w fanfikach.


End file.
